1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof for a vehicle, such as a convertible motor vehicle, and more particularly to a roof for a convertible vehicle having roof parts that can be moved between a closed position covering the vehicle interior and a lowered position clearing the vehicle interior.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German Patent DE 196 34 511 C1 (and its counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,375), discloses a convertible vehicle with a two-part hard-top which can be folded together and which is movably supported laterally by means of a parallelogram linkage which has two connecting rods. The front roof part can be fixed by means of an interlocking device on an apron, during which the two parallelogram connecting rods can be interlocked by means of a blocking mechanism that prevents swiveling. The blocking mechanism is coupled by means of a Bowden cable to the interlocking device on the front roof part so that with unlocking of the interlocking device the blocking mechanism is actuated at the same time for release of the parallelogram connecting rods.